P.S. I Love You
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year and still loves Harry, or at least thinks she does. Will a run in with Draco in the library change things? She decides to get Draco back for insulting her...how? READ! PG-13 for swearing. *COMPLETE*
1. Your Mystery Woman

**A/N:** I don't know if I'm going to make this a one chapter only fic or not. I might decide to continue it. It just depends on how many reviews I get I guess. I know that I should be working on one of my other stories but I think that I just need to take a break. I hope you like this.   
  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter characters scenes, or anything that is related to J.K. Rowling's works. I also don't own the song. _P.S. I Love You_ is the Beatles. Kay? Has everybody got that? Just want to make it clear. It's the title. Yeah…okay, on with the story.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down to the library with hopes of seeing Harry Potter. She still liked him after all those years. She was now a 6th year in Hogwarts. Though he had never shown any signs of liking her other than the "Ron's little sister" way, she still thought that she loved him. She had never been able to capture his attention. Whenever she tried to participate in any of the Trio's conversations they just drowned her out, and Harry never noticed that she was even there.  
  
She skipped down to the library. She had wanted to talk to him alone for a long time now, but he was always surrounded by people. And she had "accidentally" heard that he was going down to the library _ alone_ today to do some studying. She wasn't even really sure of what she wanted to talk to him about. She just knew that she wanted to talk to him.  
  
She stepped slowly into the library doors and glanced over at Madam Pince who was stamping some books. She walked around looking at all the tables for Harry. She headed to the back of the library and saw him. Only he wasn't "studying" and he wasn't doing it alone. He was making out with Lavender Brown. Crushed, Ginny started to run out of the library. Rounding a corner of a bookshelf with her head in her hands, hardly able to restrain the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes, she ran straight into a person. She tried to regain her balance before toppling over, but only managed to grab a hand full of whoever's robes she had just bumped into. Instead of keeping herself from falling she just pulled that person down with her.  
  
"Oof." She hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"God damn you bloody Weasley. Can't you watch were you're going?" She looked up, it was Draco Malfoy. Harry's enemy. She wanted to get Harry back for crushing her, and Ron for being Harry's friend, and now she had an idea. Though she did feel a little guilty since Harry had no idea of what he was doing.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled meekly, looking up into Draco's intense grey eyes.  
  
"Stuff it Weasley, just don't let me catch you near me again, or there will be hell to pay. Now I have to go back to my dormitory to change these robes that you have just dirtied." Draco heaved himself off the ground gracefully and left Ginny there fuming, there was no way that she was going to let Draco Malfoy walk all over her like that when she had just had an absolutely awful day so far. No she was not going to let _him_ get her down, she was going to punish him.  
  
Instead of sitting there and sulking longer, she got up and walked slowly back to her dormitory; her plan unfolding itself right in front of her very eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from her bag and began to write.  
  
  
  
**Dear Draco,  
I have adored you from afar, for ever since I can remember. You have always intrigued me. I love the way you always torment people, even me. I love to see your grey eyes sparkling mischievously; they send chills down my back.**  
  
She paused and tapped her head thoughtfully with the quill. What to write next…  
  
**Even your most evil smirks light up my day. I couldn't imagine a world without you. It would be empty, and Hogwarts would be without its mystery man. Now I know why girls flock to you like mindless gits. They can't help but be drawn to your mysterious aura. And now I can't help but be drawn in too. **  
  
** Love,   
Your Mystery Woman  
P.S. I love you.**  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled up the piece of parchment and left it on her bed. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a black silk ribbon, and a book called Useful Spells. She looked through the book and came across a coping spell. "_Copido 100_", she spoke there now being 100 hundred copies of the letter on her bed. She took the original and tied it with the ribbon, then set it away from the rest. She pulled out a roll of Spell-O-Tape from her trunk and piled all of the other copies in a neat stack and set the rolled up one on top. She shoved them in her bag, but was careful not to crush the one with the black ribbon.  
  
She left the Gryffindor Tower and started up to the Owlry (A/N: I really don't know if I spelled that right! I'm too lazy to look it up). She picked a well groomed owl and set it off with her letter; she watched it fly off out the window and circle around the lake before heading back to the school. She glanced up at a clock that was in the Owlry. It was five o'clock; she hurried down to the Great Hall for dinner wanting to see the expression on Malfoy's face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She walked into the Great Hall with a little more bounce in her step. She practically skipped to the Gryffindor table, not that anyone besides Ron noticed, he just raised an eyebrow at her and them continued the conversation that he was having with Hermione and Harry. Hermione wasn't so bad. She helped Ginny with her homework and tried not to let Ginny feel left out. They used to be friends but since 4th year they just kind of - drifted.  
  
She sat down next to Ron facing the Slytherin table so that she could get a good view of Malfoy's face. Since it was in the evening only a few owls came in, usually they came in the morning. About four or five owls flew in over Ginny's head and she watched as one flew over to Draco. It landed on his shoulder and surprised him. He looked at the roll of parchment and eyed the ribbon suspiciously. He took it from the owl, and the owl flew back out of the hall. He pulled the ribbon and it fell lightly into his hand. He unrolled the parchment, he stared and the words with his brows furrowed. He looked confused and then he covered that and his face showed no emotion.   
  
Ginny remembered the copies she had in her bag and left the table before dinner was over so that she could get some up for _everyone_ to see. As she walked out of the door she felt eyes on her, back but didn't bother to turn around, she had to hurry. She put five up near the doors of the hall and scattered some all over the castle. She glanced around the hall she was currently in for a clock and saw that it was now 7:45; she had been posting the copies for a long time. She put one more up, and turned to go back to the Gryffindor tower and watch for reactions.  
  
She started off slowly, not really wanting to go back that much. That would just mean that she would have to look at Harry, and that was exactly the person that she didn't want to see. Then she heard fast footsteps behind her. She didn't care to see who it was. She turned a corner and the footsteps still followed her. She turned around ready to glare at her pursuer. Ginny was completely perplexed.  
  
"Hello you little bitch. Is this your idea of some sick joke?" Draco growled at her. Ginny stared at him. She wasn't expecting him to know that it was her. How did he know it was her?  
  
"Y-you deserved it. You're such a mean little prat." Ginny said her voice cracking on the word 'prat'.  
  
"Don't tell me what I deserve little Mudblood-lover. You'll pay for this. Malfoys don't like being embarrassed." Draco walked over to her quickly and smoothly, and within seconds had her pinned against a wall.  
  
"You have no right to talk to me like this!" Ginny said a loud as she could manage with his arm over her chest shortening her air supply. "You don't even know that I did it! I could just be posting these for somebody!" Draco let out a low chuckle.   
  
"You think that I don't know that it was you?" He rose and eyebrow. "I'm not stupid; I could feel you watching me when I got that stupid owl. I followed you here; you were talking to yourself, saying something like 'he deserves it'. I can figure things out, that's why I'm in Slytherin, and not in Gryffindor where all brains disappear when needed." Ginny swallowed, and tried to think of something to say.  
  
"I'm sick of you making fun of me and my family; we're pureblooded just like you." Ginny mumbled. He laughed and pressed her against the wall harder, so that she was gasping for air.  
  
"Say 'Wealseys are dirt' and I'll let you go." Draco said smirking as she squirmed under his grip.  
  
"Wealseys - are - dirt." She got out between labored breaths. She hated Malfoy, and was going to get him back, this time worse. He was really going to regret it. He released the pressure so that she could breathe normally but still held her against the wall.  
  
"It's good you know your place, Weasley. Now, like I said before, you'll pay, I'm not through with you yet." With that Draco let go of her completely and left her standing alone in her hall, leaning against the wall, with her hand over her chest.   
  
"I hate you Malfoy." She whispered at his retreating back.  
  
**A/N:** Did you guys like that? Should I continue this or just leave it like it is as a one chapter ficie type thing? Hmmm? Well, I won't know unless you leave me a review. I love reviews. I think that this is the longest chapter that I've ever written for any fic. So I'm proud of it. And it only took me 30 minutes to write it. So I guess that I was really into it. At first I was going to have it so that the letters we're her getting back at Harry rather than Malfoy, but then I thought, in this fic, would Harry give a damn? No. So she's getting back at Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. *giggles* I just love that guy. He's so bad! *evil grin*. I'm sorry, but I was trying html, it might not work…can someone tell me what I'm doing wrong?  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. P.S. I Hate You

A/N: I decided to create a second chapter and continue the story…obviously  
  
since you are here reading this chapter. I would just like to say that the  
  
continuation of this story might not have been possible if it had not been  
  
for Cyn James. She helped me with the plot and is beta-reading this to keep  
  
me in-line so that I don't wander off the road this plot follows. I hope you  
  
like it. Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to  
  
a goddess named J.K. Rowling's. The title of the fic P.S. I Love You belongs  
  
to the Beatles.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Both Draco and Ginny brooded for a week. The tension was growing between  
  
them…well need I say more? It WAS growing. They passed each other in the  
  
hall and cast death glares at each other. The Gryffindor's noticed the  
  
difference in Ginny, yet the Slytherin's didn't detect the difference in  
  
Draco…well maybe that's because there wasn't one. The girls in Ginny's dorm  
  
noticed that she spent more time lying on her bed frowning up at the  
  
ceiling. What was going on?  
  
Then one day as Ginny was walking out of the Great Hall see noticed a  
  
bunch  
  
of 2nd years giggling and pointing at a piece of parchment that was on the  
  
wall. Her heart sped. She knew that it was something of Draco's doing. It  
  
had to be…right?  
  
She walked over there like a storm knocking some very confused 2nd years  
  
out of her way. She ripped the paper off of the wall and ran back to her  
  
dormitory and ran into someone in the process. It was like a déjà vu of what  
  
happened in the library a week ago, she tried to keep herself from falling  
  
but ended up clutching robes and pulling this person down with her.  
  
"Oof." She pulled herself up and rubbed her now throbbing behind. This  
  
time, instead of running into Draco she ran into Harry.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ginny. I guess I was in a hurry." He was so courteous,  
  
unlike a certain Malfoy…oh wait, all Malfoys.  
  
"That's okay Harry." Ginny walked off. Leaving Harry standing there  
  
staring  
  
after her. But she didn't care. She wanted to read the parchment, any other  
  
time she would have stayed and basked in Harry's attention as long as  
  
possible. But this time there were more pressing matters on hand.  
  
She flopped over onto her bed and started reading:  
  
Dear Mystery Woman,  
  
Girls flock to me do they? I bet you would know. You described the girls  
  
that did as 'gits'. Therefore you must be one too. Although I would have to  
  
admit I find myself rather charming. I'm not at all surprised that girls  
  
'flock' to me. Who wouldn't? I've even seen some bloody guys looking my way.  
  
And that is scary. But let's not get into that. So you think that I have a  
  
mysterious aura? Ha ha, what are you? A Divination freak? Do you believe in  
  
auras? Like I said you must be a bloody freak. Until, your pen touches paper  
  
again, I bid you a lordly farewell…considering, I am much more lordly than  
  
you'll ever be.  
  
  
  
Never Yours,  
  
Mystery Man  
  
P.S. I hate you.  
  
  
  
Ginny snorted and tried throwing the piece of parchment across the room.  
  
That failed, the parchment merely floated back to her hitting her in the  
  
forehead. She groaned out of frustration. What was she going to do now? Had  
  
Draco messed up? He didn't put any names in his letter. Weird. What was  
  
going on?'Well, thought Ginny, two can play at this game. She dug through  
  
her bag and found a clean piece of parchment and a quill and set to writing  
  
a new letter.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Draco was coming out of the Great Hall after dinner and saw a group of  
  
Hufflepuff girls giggling near a piece of parchment. He smirked to himself.  
  
Ginny must be fuming. Then he heard something that caught his attention.  
  
"Yeah, the Mystery Woman has replied. Can you believe it? The whole  
  
school  
  
is talking about it. It's the hottest thing since the Yule Ball for the  
  
Triwizard Tournament." One girl whispered to another. Ginny had replied?  
  
"Really? I wonder who they are…these Mystery people I mean. And why are  
  
they writing letters like this? Posting them for the whole school to see!"  
  
"Maybe it's something that the teachers are doing," someone suggested.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. They wouldn't use words like 'bloody' and  
  
'bastard'."  
  
"She called him a bastard?!"  
  
"Yeah, they sort of sound like little kids fighting, only more intellectual,  
  
or something like that. Mature?"  
  
"Oh?" Draco couldn't take anymore of it. He sped through the crowd of  
  
girls, making them jump out of his way so that they wouldn't be knocked  
  
over. He tore the parchment off the wall and headed for the library to read  
  
the letter in quiet, away from the gossipy girls.  
  
He found a seat in the back of the library hidden by bookshelves, away  
  
from  
  
every one else. As he was walking through he heard and group of Ravenclaws  
  
talking about the letters. News was traveling fast. He started reading:  
  
  
  
Dear Mystery Man,  
  
I'm glad that you think so highly of yourself because I don't think that  
  
anyone else will after reading your letter. I don't know why you acted like  
  
such a conceited bastard. Then again maybe I do, just because that's the  
  
type of person you are. I don't know what I thought I saw in you but I  
  
must've been high when I decided that you were something. High, or just  
  
feeling sick. You aren't a likeable person. Any girl you 'flocks' to you  
  
should be sent to St. Mungo's, and I think that you should make a date with  
  
your mirror because you won't be getting a real one for a long time. Now  
  
Mister Mystery Man, I think that you should get off of your high horse and  
  
try to think of something good to say that doesn't have to do with the way  
  
you look, if that's possible for you, which I seriously doubt. You'll just  
  
have to try really really hard. That's all I have to say to your undeserving  
  
person.  
  
Unconceitedly,  
  
  
  
Mystery Woman  
  
P.S. I hate you more.  
  
Draco folded up the letter and stuck it in a pocket. Was that the best  
  
that  
  
she could do? This school had better get ready for the broadcasted in letter  
  
format soap-opera that was about to start it's first Award-Winning premiere  
  
at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: What do you think. Good…bad? Bloody good? (I'm not British so don't sue  
  
me if I over-use the word). Please leave a review. The more I get the sooner  
  
I post. 


	3. Madame Pince's Discovery

A/N: Someone pointed out that Ginny used Draco's name in the first letter,  
  
and that he wouldn't really be much of a mystery. Well, the letter that he  
  
posted was at least 1 or 2 weeks after Ginny's so not many people remembered  
  
*nudge nudge*. But someone will remember and blurt it out to the whole  
  
school, so it's all going to go along just perfectly *cough cough*.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and  
  
P.S. I Love You belongs to the Beatles.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ginny was very angry, first of all because of Draco's new letter and the  
  
fact that Colin was following her around like an anxious puppy. And he kept  
  
asking her questions about the letters and if she knew who wrote them. And  
  
of course she always told him that she knew as much as he did about them.  
  
But that answer never did seem to satisfy him so he continued to ask, over  
  
and over again. She had even told him to "bugger off", but being as dense as  
  
he was he couldn't take even that not so subtle hint.  
  
Draco on the other hand was feeling quite fine, especially since he had  
  
just put out his latest letter. Everyone in the whole school had read it and  
  
was gossiping about it. As a result he was feeling just a little pompous,  
  
and Ginny was more determined than ever to get him back for that last  
  
letter. Someone just might figure out who she was! She hadn't quite figured  
  
out what to say in her next letter yet, so after breakfast one morning she  
  
stormed up to her room and skipped her first class to re-read his letter and  
  
devise a new one. She read:  
  
Mystery Woman,  
  
I may be conceited but at least I look damn good, which is more than  
  
anyone  
  
can say for you. You are so incredibly hideous and repulsive that it's  
  
almost a crime! As for you telling me that I won't be able to get a date,  
  
that's like saying that owls don't carry letters. I can get any girl in this  
  
school that I want, anyone of them. You couldn't even get that one person  
  
that you've gone daft over for years, waste of time for you to like someone,  
  
as you have no chances with anyone. He doesn't even look your way, he's  
  
completely unaware of your pathetic existence. How does that make you feel?  
  
Awful, I hope. I have nothing more to say to you, feel lucky I even wasted  
  
my time writing this to you.  
  
  
  
Mystery Man  
  
P.S: I hate, loathe, and despise you so much that even those words can't  
  
describe the hatred I feel towards you.  
  
P.P.S: I'd give up if I were you, we all know I will win in the end.  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed and folded the letter back up, she couldn't help shedding a  
  
tear at what he said, no matter how many times she told herself not to let  
  
him get to her. How was she going to reply to that? And how did he know  
  
about Harry? Was it really that obvious? She picked up her quill and wrote  
  
back:  
  
Mystery Man  
  
There is no way in Hell that you could get any girl in this whole school.  
  
You couldn't get anyone in Gryffindor, that's a given. They all despise you,  
  
its not too hard to believe is it? Someone doesn't like you! Oh the horror!  
  
In reality everyone hates you, and I mean everyone. And by the way, the only  
  
reason I haven't gone on a date is because haven't liked any of the idiots  
  
that have asked me to go out with them, of course they aren't so bad when I  
  
compare them with you. Personally, I don't just ask people to go out with me  
  
just because I can. Unlike you I don't pretend to be interested in people, I  
  
don't try to get peoples attention . That's all I have to say to you.  
  
  
  
Mystery Woman  
  
P.S. I cant even begin to put into words how much I hate you.  
  
  
  
Ginny completed the letter and made copies to place around the school. One  
  
of these letters ended up in the library, only to be picked up by Madame  
  
Pince. She read the letter carefully and decided to reply to it. She took  
  
out a quill and parchment and began to write. Meanwhile, Draco was just  
  
sitting down to read what Ginny had written…….  
  
A/N:  
  
Now for thank yous! Oh and I want at least 35 reviews before I post the next chapter. And a big round of applause to my beta-reader Cyn James who made this chapter mean for me…what can I say? I'm a wimp.  
  
A-random-Turkle – I'm really glad that you like it.  
  
Sam- sank ya  
  
Memmerz  
  
Sizarie  
  
Nala /Ethereal  
  
A rose  
  
Irishbabygurl19 – Draco is a hottie…..  
  
HPReader4L- I'm glad that you took the time to read my little story  
  
Dracos bitch- hee hee I like cherries  
  
Gem- here's ur next chapter  
  
Cathy- I'm glad you think I have potential  
  
Silvermoon- I'm glad you like this one  
  
Seahawks- I'm glad that I can make you laugh…lol…I'm a little crazy, sorry  
  
Seekerpeeker- see previous author's note  
  
LilyAyl- I'm really glad that you like the story but I don't think that my beta will fail, she's EXCELLENT and keeps the letters nasty, sometimes I'm not very mean.  
  
Outsane- I'm really glad that I'm making people laugh…makes me happy *wipes at invisible tear*  
  
LadyAqua- lol, bloody is a nice word though…  
  
April Summer- thank you thank you *hides behind chair and blushes*  
  
Wyltk- Howler is a good idea…will probably use it, thanks 


	4. Creative Comebacks

` 

** A/N:** Okay, thanks for all of the reviews, I've gotten more than I asked for and I'm really sorry that it's taken me a long time to get this next chapter up. But I DID complete it, so here it is.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter, the _ONLY_ thing that I even remotely own is the plot.  
  
** Chapter 4**  
  
Ginny was walking the halls slowly, scanning the walls for Draco's next letter. She hadn't seen one for a week. It was probably because he had 3 hours of quidditch practice after classes everyday this week. The Slytherin team was getting ready for a big face-off with Ravenclaw before Halloween.   
  
She turned a corner and was heading for the library when she heard unpleasantly loud giggles erupting from a group of girls huddled near the library entrance. Was it a new letter from Draco? Her heart pounded faster. She ran over to the girls.  
  
"What is it?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Oh! You'll never guess! A _teacher_ posted a letter!" A girl standing next to her said. A teacher? A teacher posted a letter?  
  
"Which teacher?" She asked pushing her way to the wall.  
  
"We don't know it says it's from 'An anonymous faculty member'," a girl that Ginny was pushing out of the way replied.  
  
She got to the letter and read:  
  
** Dear Mystery Woman and Man,  
I would just like to inform you that there is a book in the library called A Million and More Comebacks. I suggest that you use it or think of some more creative comebacks.  
  
Concerned,  
An Anonymous Faculty Member  
  
P.S. I _ know_ who you are.**  
  
Ginny thought furiously about what 'faculty member' could possibly know who it was that was writing the letters. Then it hit her like a pile of bricks. It _ had _to be Madame Pince, who else would recommend a book? But how did she know?  
  
_Oh!_, thought Ginny, _ I made copies of the letter in the library, and I wrote it in there! How stupid of me. Hopefully she won't tell any of the other kids, I would hate for them to know._ She took one last look at the letter and ran into the library.   
  
Nobody was talking to or near Madame Pince, so she walked straight up to her and before she could even get out a word, Madame Pince handed her A Million and More Comebacks, and winked. Ginny's jaw dropped. Then regaining her sense she shoved the book into her bag, and whispered furiously, "Please don't tell any of the other students that I'm Mystery Woman! My brother would kill me."   
  
"Of course I'll keep it a secret." Madame Pince whispered back, "And I definitely won't tell your brother." Ginny whispered oodles of thanks and ran out of the library and hitting a very solid figure. How many times has this happened to her lately? More than enough. She glanced up to see Harry looking back down at her curiously. But she didn't have time to be flustered or say anything to him. So she backed up and kept walking past him. She ran down the halls and out of the castle and started walking out to the quidditch pitch.   
  
As she was running she noticed that all of the Slytherin team was leaving the pitch, her eyes roved over all of the faces passing by her. She didn't see Draco. She ran to the Slytherin locker room and waited by the door impatiently tapping her foot. Where was he? She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.   
  
The door snapped open and Ginny fell backwards arms flailing. She was about to hit the ground, hard. But a pair of arms whipped under her and stopped her about two inches from the ground. She was pulled up quickly; she inhaled a exotic scent that she immediately recognized as Draco's. It was heavenly. Wait a minute! Did she just think that Draco's smell was heavenly? Ginny shook her head dangerously hard trying to knock some sense back into herself.   
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled, his breath warm in her ear. "Spying?"   
  
Ginny jerked herself violently out of his grip and spun around o her heel to face him. "I was not _spying_," she hissed. "I have something _ very_ important to tell you."   
  
"Spit it out, don't waste my time." He growled back.   
  
"Somebody knows!" She said probing his eyes looking for emotion, but she didn't find any.   
  
"Who is it, and how did they find out?" He asked sighing.   
  
"It's Madame Pince and I accidentally let her find out." Ginny said looking down at her feet.   
  
"How did you let her find out?" He nearly roared, almost blowing her ear drums.   
  
"Well, I wrote my last letter in the library and made copies in there, and she saw, I guess."   
  
"Why did you write it in the library where anybody could see? What kind of bloody idiot are you?"   
  
"She isn't going to tell any one, I asked her not to. And she wrote a letter too, they're posted in the school."  
  
"Are you serious? You trust her?" Draco said pressing her against a nearby wall. _ Is this déjà vu? _ Ginny thought to herself.   
  
"Yes, and yes." She squeaked, and then added, "You should read it." Draco grumbled and grabbed her arm pulling her after him into the castle.   
  
They stood in the hall with Draco gripping Ginny's arm harshly reading the letter. Then he started laughing. "What?" Ginny asked.   
  
"She thinks we need a book of comebacks!" He roared.   
  
"She gave it to me when I was in the library." Ginny said eyeing him cautiously.   
  
"You actually took her advice?"   
  
"I didn't ask for it, she just gave it to me." Ginny replied annoyed. Draco dragged her further down the hall and then his eyes rested on another piece of paper on the wall. They both read it silently and Draco grumbled loudly.   
  
Hey M.W!!  
You really shouldn't be complaining about this guy- you obviously haven't met my ex boyfriend, compared to him this guy is a wimp! HA! I mean at least you aren't being accused of cheating on M.M without any evidence at all, and at least M.M isn't telling you to fuck off everytime you open your mouth is he? If so tell me who he is and I will give him a nice kick right where it hurts! Well, good luck with M.M anyway- we all know you fancy eachother- its so obvious! Bye!  
C.J  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** So, how did you guys like it? I liked it. Hee hee. I just need to saw a _very_ big thank you to my beta-reader Cyn James for beta-reading and writing Draco's Ex's letter. Isn't she a good beta-reader? I think so.   
  
And now for thank you's (I want 45-46 before you guys get the next chapter) :  
  
Sheens (anonymous reader) – Here's your next chapter…do you like?   
  
Umifirefly15 –aw…shucks  
  
HPReader4L – No, I should definitely be thanking my reviewers because they keep me going.   
  
Nala /Ethereal – did ya like?   
  
Lori (anonymous reader) – Romance takes time.   
  
Alizee –   
  
Mione G -   
  
FireSpryte88 (aka Cyn James) – REVIEWS ARE NOT STUPID! Lol thanks for reviewing!   
  
Hermione  
  
Emili Potter  
  
Crystal*Lily – V-day? Wow that's neat! 


	5. Ravenclaw "slut", Slytherin Gigolo

A/N: Okay just because I'm posting another chapter of this doesn't mean that I'm going to be posting frequently. I just need a quick break from "I'll Give You a Hint" while I'm waiting for my other beta to finish the chapter that I just sent her. And I've gotten a little inspiration on this; everyone (well…not everyone) was asking who C.J. was. Well I guess you'll just have to wait to find out won't you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And my beta reader owns C.J.  
  
  
  
"What's a matter Malfoy? You look a little green," Ginny stated giggling at him. "I'd give you a knut for your thoughts but I'd probably get change." Malfoy glared at her viciously.  
  
"Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today." Draco ripped the letter off of the wall and put it in his pocket. Ginny got ready to say something else, "Shut up you little weasel, that is if you know how." Draco stalked off leaving Ginny standing alone in the hall.  
  
"Humph," Ginny muttered to herself, "What kind of bug got up his arse?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mystery Woman,  
  
I CAN get any girl in this school, regardless of their house, I could even get you if I wanted too, but no guy in his right mind would WANT you. You haven't gone out with a guy because you didn't like him enough? I guess you don't know how to give people a chance now do you? Your mind seems so narrow that when you walk too fast your earrings bang together. And you say that I'm the conceited one. As I've said before, at least I DO look good. Whenever I look at you I get this fierce desire to be lonesome.  
  
  
  
Mystery Man  
  
P.S. Your freckles make me sick.  
  
  
  
Dear C.J.,  
  
Excuse me, but I have to say that I'm not a wimp, and I'm pretty sure that you were cheating on your boyfriend if you are who I think you are. You tell enough lies to ice a cake, and I DO NOT "fancy" M.W.  
  
Mystery Man  
  
P.S. You can't help being the slut of Ravenclaw now can you?  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed to herself as she was reading his latest letters at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at her and cocked and eyebrow, Ginny shrugged a pulled out a quill. She was getting ready to compose her next letter on the back of his when she heard and outburst of rage from the Ravenclaw table. A tall girl with blond-brown hair and light blue eyes, and stood up and was ripping the piece of paper she held in her hands to shreds. Ginny glanced at Draco who was watching the girl, smirking.  
  
  
  
Dear Mystery Man,  
  
Haven't we already discussed you not having any comebacks beside the ones referring to your "good looks"? You used to be obnoxious and arrogant, and now you're arrogant and obnoxious, and I can't say that it's been a good change for you. I don't see the point in going out with a guy that I don't like, and I don't like leading guys on. How dare you call me narrow minded! You're the one who turns up his nose and pinches it together when a Muggle or non-pureblood wizard walks by.  
  
Mystery Woman  
  
P.S. You're so pale you look like a bloody ghost.  
  
  
  
Dear C.J.,  
  
You're welcome to kick M.M., right where it hurts anytime that you want. I'm sorry about your last boyfriend what a git, I really can't say that M.M. has told me to "fuck off", but I'm pretty sure that he would if I had many verbal conversations with him. Let me get this clear, I DON'T 'FANCY' him. Okay? Good.  
  
Mystery Woman  
  
Ginny smiled to herself as she posted these on the wall at 2 o'clock in the morning. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been posting the letters. She also slipped into the library to return "A Million and More Comebacks," she hadn't used it and wanted to get it in quickly.  
  
"Oh excuse me, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said when she walked straight into another girl who was also returning a book, though this one was entitled "Revenge: How to Get Back at Your Ex." Ginny looked up and noticed it was the girl who had been shredding up the letter in the Great Hall.  
  
"No, it's fine, really," she said, placing her book on the table. She noticed the title on Ginny's book and grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny, confused by the sudden change in the girl's expression. The girl just laughed mischievously.  
  
"You're Mystery Woman, aren't you?" she asked, chuckling at the look of panic that crossed Ginny's face.  
  
"Um, uh…..I don't know where you got that idea…," Ginny lied, unable to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Relax, I won't tell anyone. In fact, if you want I could even help you. I'm Cynthia James, call me Cyn. Of course, you probably know me as C.J." she said winking at Ginny.  
  
"You mean that, Draco was your ex?! No wonder you were tearing up that letter!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth, realizing it was the library, and it was two in the morning. If they were caught they would most likely end up with a year of detention!  
  
Cyn shrugged, "I just can't believe he called me the Ravenclaw slut, I'm not one, but he is the Slytherin gigolo." Ginny giggled, and quickly smacked her hand over her mouth.  
  
"That's funny," Ginny whispered. "I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Ginny said putting her arm around Cyn's shoulders and leading her out of the library. 


	6. Boiling Blood

**A/N: Okay, okay, I've decided that I'm going to try to treat all of my stories equally and update them all frequently, well as fast as you guys can supply the reviews that I want *evil grin*, so basically it's entirely up to you when you get the next chapter, the faster I get my reviews the faster you get the next chapter J.**

****

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything related to Harry Potter, and my beta-reader ccj-Cynical-ccj, owns Cyn James.**

****

****

****

**Chapter 6: Boiling Blood**

            Draco glowered at the letter he had just finished reading. It looked like to him that they were running out of things to say to each other. So he decided to write a bit about Potter. 

_Dear Mystery Woman,_

_            I'm really getting sick of these petty arguments that we've been having. How about I start a fight to really get your blood boiling? Let's talk about your unrequited love, shall we? Has he said anything to you since you were spying on him in the library? Has he even glanced your way?  _

_            How many years has it been that you've been lusting for him? Six or seven? You must either be very ambitious or very pathetic. And knowing you it's probably the latter, considering your whole family is pathetic. How many more kids are your parents going to have before they realize that they can't afford the ones that they already have?_

_                                                                        Mystery Man_

_P.S. Are you trying to prove something with that hair?_

            Ginny mumbled under her breath after reading the letter. He had definitely struck a nerve. What right did he have to talk about her family that way? Or her pining for Harry? She couldn't help either fact; it was just something that happened to her.

            Cyn was standing next to Ginny as she was reading the letter; when Ginny was finished she handed it over to Cyn, who had become her new best friend over night. "What a git!" Cyn exclaimed after she had finished the letter. "How date he talk about your family that way? You should talk about his cold one in your next letter. And how money isn't everything, and that at least everyone in your family loves each other. He hates it when people point out his father doesn't love him." Cyn told Ginny eagerly. Ginny nodded slowly and motioned for Cyn to walk with her into the Great Hall for dinner.

            Cyn followed her quietly, some how knowing that Ginny didn't want her to say anything else.

            Draco's gaze fell on Ginny as she walked in the Great Hall, Cyn standing next to her. He wrinkled his nose; this was beginning to get unfair, two against one? Cyn was whispering something into Ginny's ear before walking off to the Ravenclaw table. When Cyn start she glared pointedly at Draco.

            The Hall was buzzing about the latest letter; Mystery Man had just severely scorned Mystery Woman. So of course things were definitely going to get juicer. 

            Ginny flopped down heavily into her seat next to Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny and went back to talk about whatever it was she was talking to Harry and Ron about. "Do you guys have any idea who these Mystery people are?" Ron asked.

            Hermione shook her head, yet she did have an idea. "I have no clue," Harry said stuffing some flapjacks into his mouth. Hermione scrunched up her nose at him but didn't say anything. She decided to start a conversation with Ginny.

            "So Ginny what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen much of you." Hermione said casually.

            "Nothing," Ginny said prodding her food with her fork. "Why?"

            "No reason, oh, and did you know that git Malfoy is staring at you right now?" Ginny jerked her head up. Malfoy was staring at her, and he was smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and he snorted. Hermione watched the whole display, she certainly had an idea of who the mystery people were, and it was so simple. 

            Parvati and Lavender, were watching too, and they went through all the letters they had and studied them; then grinned wickedly at each other. They had never liked Ginny much, she seemed sort of a good-two-shoes to them. 

            Later Cyn and Ginny decided to meet in the library after dinner to work on Ginny's latest letter.

_Dear Mystery Man,_

_            You have no right to talk about my "lusting"! And you have even less of a right to talk about my__ family. But since you've already crossed that barrier I guess its okay for me to talk about yours, eh?_

_            In my family, unlike yours, everyone loves each other. In your family I'm not even sure you talk to each other. Your father? Does he ever send you letters that talk of anything other that losing another match against your nemesis, or to update you on the recent events of his Master?_

_            Has your mother kissed you lately? Hugged you? Did she even take care of you when you were a baby? Or did you have a nursemaid instead?_

_            Money isn't everything, and my family is worth more than yours will ever be, so if you would like to talk about families again I won't mid delving a bit deeper next time._

_                                                                                    Mystery Woman_

_P.S. About your hair, are you trying to be a blonde Snape?_

            Cyn read over it and nodded, they did a coping spell and started posting them around the school…but little did any of them know (them being Cyn, Ginny, and Draco), over half of the school already knew who the mystery people were. It wasn't hard to figure out after the snide remarks M.M. made about M.W.'s family and that rude statement about her hair. And reading Mystery Woman's latest letter just confirmed all doubts.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but it did its job, and I don't think that there will be many more chapters, maybe two at the most. I think that the next chapter will probably be the climax, and then after that will just be the aftermath. So REVIEW!**


	7. Various Letters From the Public of Hogwa...

**A/N: Okay, I lied, no climax this chapter…maybe the next one. J Hopefully I'll be posting that soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

**Chapter 7**

****

Dear Mister and Mistress Mystery,

            I_ personally think that the reason you hate each other so much is because you have a passion for each other deep within. You may be just trying to convince yourselves that you do like each other with those hateful letters that you've been writing._

                                                                        Psychoanalytic Student

Dear Mystery Man and Woman,

            I predict that you will die a mysterious death if you do not resolve your problems.

                                                                        Professor Trelawney

Dear Mystery People,

            Get a room.

                                                                        Horny Male

Dear Mysteries,

            Maybe you should have a duel.

                                                                        Violent Urges

Dear MM & MW,

            I was wondering if you could help me with a problem that I've been having. There's this guy that I like, and he's one of my friends. I think he might like me too but I'm not sure. How do I approach him on the subject?

                                                                        Confused Crony

 Dear Mystery Man,

            I personally think that you should see if you can romance Mystery Woman into

liking you. I mean, as you said, you can get _any girl in this school. Think of it as a challenge._

                                                                        Romancing Romeo

Dear CJ,

            Who's this ******* ex-boy-friend of yours? I could beat the crap out of him if you wanted me to.

                                                                        Pounding Pulverizer

Dear Mystery Students,

            I think that you should talk out your differences. As a concerned faculty member I do believe that there is much family rivalry, or something of the sort between you two. Maybe if you talk you would find that you have much in common.

                                                                        Concerned Professor

Dear Mystery WOMAN,

            Beat the **** out of that chauvinistic pig!

                                                                        Femmy Feminist

Dear Mystery Persons,

            I agree with _Violent Urges have a duel!_

                                                                        Duelmeister

Dear Mystery Children of Mother Earth,

            Give peace a chance! Why can't we all just get along? Kiss and make up J.

                                                                        Flower Child

Mystery Woman,

            I could sic Fang on that Mystery Man for you.

                                                                        Hagrid

Dear Mystery Man & Woman,

            I know of a potion that could resolve this whole situation.

                                                                        Prof. S.S.

Dear Mystery Woman,

            If you want, we could give you a makeover, so all guys…and some girls will be turning their heads at you.

                                                                        Make-up Majors

Dear M.M.

            We are starting a fan club for all of your letters!

                                                            Beautiful Girls Society 


	8. The Sunshine Crew Doesn't Care

A/N: Okay, I got pretty good reviews for that last chapter! And I'm really happy! Although I did get one flame.*grumbles*, the person didn't even leave their name. Oh well, at least most everyone sort of likes it.  
  
Um, I had an idea. Well I still do, but I thought maybe I should run it by my reviewers first. I was thinking that maybe you guys could write some letters that I could post from the republic of Hogwarts. You guys probably have some good ideas for them. So if you want, you can write a letter to the mysteries and I'll post it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny was wandering the hall aimlessly reading the letters that other people had posted, and smiled. It felt good to know that though this letter war was between her and Draco, that other people were interested. The only thing that worried her was the fact that she didn't want to have a duel. She knew for a fact that if they were to have one that she would loose horribly and she definitely did not want that to happen. She had seen some pretty weird letters, but they had surely brightened her day. She felt a prickle on her neck and sensed someone else's presence in the hall.  
  
She turned slowly and found herself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He glanced up at the letter she had been reading; it had suggested that Draco try to "woo" her. He smirked, "This has gone a bit farther than intended, hasn't it?"  
  
Ginny sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes it has. When I started that first letter.I just wanted to get back at you for saying that about Harry in the library. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought it would go this far. Some people have even gotten a notion that we're some kind of Dear Abby."  
  
Draco looked confused, "Who's Dear Abby?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's right you wouldn't know because you hate muggles. Well she writes an advice column in muggle newspapers.or at least she did, I think she died."  
  
"That's stupid, we haven't done anything to give them that idea," Draco said looking disgusted.  
  
Ginny started to walk off, but Draco caught her arm and pulled her back. He sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair. "Uh listen Weasley, what I said about your family.I didn't mean it." Ginny's mouth dropped, and he dropped her arm, turning to leave.  
  
"Malfoy!" He looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry about what I said.about your family." He nodded and they both came to an unspoken agreement, not to talk about each other's family.  
  
Ginny walked towards the Great Hall wondering what he would write in his next letter. What was there to talk about now? Maybe they could do an advice column.  
  
  
  
Draco walked back to his common room slowly, regretting ever stopping to talk to Ginny. He hadn't meant to, he had just been about to turn in another corridor and he saw her staring at a letter with an amused smile on her face. He had wanted to know what she was smiling about. He had been curious. He had no idea of what to talk about in their next letter. The way things were going the letters weren't going to last much longer, and he was pretty sure that the whole school had figured out the mysteries by now. How hard could it be? They both talked about things that most of the school knew about anyways, her lusting for Harry and poor family. It was a dead give away. His rich family and the way he teased her about her family. If the school didn't know already then they were a bunch of stupid oafs.  
  
He couldn't believe that Cyn had had the nerve to write a letter. Well maybe not surprised that she had the nerve, more of what she had said. When they were going out he was sure that she had been cheating on him with the new Ravenclaw seeker.  
  
Draco turned into another hallway and spotted someone posting a letter on the wall, and muttering a bunch of charms at it, cursing under their breath. When he got closer he noticed it was Colin Creevey, that little Gryffindor that follows Potter around with his camera.  
  
Draco smirked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Colin jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with wide terrified eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Mister Malfoy!" He squeaked. "Am I too close to you? I'll move," he started to do so but Draco looked at him with disgust.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked nastily.  
  
"Uh well." Colin started wringing his hands nervously. "I uh.just didn't want you to kill me or something."  
  
"Kill you?" Draco asked surprised. "You think that I would kill you just because you were in the same hallway as me?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at him skeptically.  
  
Colin blinked a few times quickly, "Are you saying that you wouldn't have killed me?"  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "What is your problem? What gives you the idea that I would kill for simply being the same space as me? Not to mention that if I did I would be expelled."  
  
Colin shivered and looked worried, "You mean that if you wouldn't get expelled for killing me, you would?"  
  
Draco looked at him amused, "I wouldn't kill anyone."  
  
Colin looked shocked, "You wouldn't? But you're the most evil Slytherin around."  
  
Draco shut his eyes and counted to ten quietly. "I am not the most evil Slytherin around. There are plenty more, counting Voldemort," Colin shuddered, "my father, and a vast amount of the existing and dead death eaters."  
  
"Are you saying that you're evil?" Colin asked dumbly.  
  
"God gods! Just zip it!" Draco shouted. "All I did was come through this hallway, trying to get back to my common room peacefully. But I see this person cursing at a piece of paper on the wall." Draco said tiredly. "So I asked him what he was doing, and what do I get? I get questioned about my evilness and whether or not I want to kill someone because they are standing in the same hallway as me. Who do you think I am anyways? Voldemort?"  
  
"Well I-I," Colin stuttered. "I just thought that because you are Draco Malfoy that you would be very vicious and evil."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head at the younger boy and started back towards his common room. He did not want to spend his time arguing about how evil he was.  
  
  
  
The next morning Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with her brother, Hermione and Harry. They weren't paying much attention to her but she was eating with them just the same. Ron had asked her to, which had surprised her greatly. It had been a long time since Ron had asked her to do anything with him and his friends. Hermione smiled at her every now and then, probably just to let her know that she was part of the group for the morning. Any other day she would have been elated at the prospect of eating with them. But today was different and for some reason it wouldn't have mattered to her if she was eating with them or eating the other end of the table next to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Hey Ginny," she turned her head and saw Hermione looking at her curiously. "Do you know anything about these mystery people? The whole school is talking about them." Ginny's heart fluttered for a split second before she regained her self-control.  
  
"I don't know more than anybody else," Ginny replied turning back to her food and taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
Hermione regarded her curiously, wondering how she could stay so cool when someone brought up the subject. She knew who the mystery people were and had told Ron and Harry, but made them promise not to say anything about it. But Ron invited her to eat breakfast with them and she had told him off, so now he wasn't talking to Ginny at all. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at Ginny who had her head down looking at her food as if she had just discovered a new species. Hermione caught his eye and cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. He sneered at her.  
  
"Hermione? May I ask what is so interesting?" Ron whispered into her ear, feeling his breath on her skin made her shiver.  
  
"Um," she bit her lip, "Nothing, nothing at all." They went back to talking, leaving Ginny to her food.  
  
  
  
Draco didn't like the way that Hermione had looked at him, like she was suspicious of something. He knew it was probably the whole mystery thing, but didn't think that was it. There was something else that he had seen in her questioning gaze that he didn't like. Then Weasley had leaned over to her ear and whispered something that had made her blush. He wondered what it was that he had said.  
  
He saw Ginny sitting with them this morning and decided that it was odd. She usually sat with Colin. Last night while he had been lying in bed, he had been thing about how he was going to end this whole thing. He didn't want to write letters any more. He was tired of their silly bickering, and hearing the school buzz about their latest letters. It got to the point of where he could concentrate on his school work.  
  
Draco got up from the table and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. They lumbered up slowly, shoving their remaining pieces of bacon that they had been chomping on, in their mouths. Draco winced as small bits of the bacon flew out of their mouths and started over to the Gryffindor table, ready to start a fight.  
  
"So Weasley, are you and the mudblood finally getting it on?" He asked feigning curiosity.  
  
Ron's face turned an odd purplish, and he jumped out of his seat and clenched his fists. "Don't call her that," he said in an eerily calm voice. He looked over and saw the corner of Ginny's mouth twitching slightly.  
  
"What? Mudblood?" Draco asked mock innocently. Ron's eyes looked like they might have popped out of their sockets, and he made like he was going to climb over the table, but Harry grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said standing up and walking over to him. By now the entire hall was watching, not being able to wait to see the interaction in- between their two mystery people, "Leave them alone."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, "Why should I?"  
  
"Because they didn't do anything to you," she said plainly.  
  
"Why are you standing up for them? Do they ever do anything for you?" He asked, knowing that he had hit a soft spot with a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
"No," she said quietly. "They don't do anything for me, but that doesn't give you any right to just come over here and pick fights."  
  
"When are you going to get it? They don't care anything about you, nothing. Maybe your brother does, but that's only because you're his sister, face it Weasley, you'll never be part of the Sunshine Crew."  
  
"Sunshine Crew?" Ron sputtered indignantly.  
  
"See," Draco said motioning over to them. "They don't give a rat's ass about you; all they care about is the fact that I'm calling them the Sunshine Crew." Ginny had paled, and looked down at her hands.  
  
"They may not," she said feeling tears well up in her eyes. Trying to forbid the tears from falling she continued, "But they're better than people like you."  
  
Draco sighed, "What do you even know about me? Seriously."  
  
"You're mean and a death eater, you make fun of people for no reason, you think you're better than everyone else." She said lifting her eyes from her hands to meet his.  
  
"If you think that's me then you don't know anything," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She reached up slowly and took his hands in hers. He looked at her surprised and was going to pull away when he saw the concern in her eyes. It made him stop. He was going to just shove her hands away and leave. But that would be proving her right. "Then show me," she said softly.  
  
Both of them totally forgot that there was anybody else in the hall.  
  
Draco lowered his mouth down to hers and kissed her softly. He was surprised when she kissed back. Draco broke away and looked in her eyes, "When?"  
  
She gave him a lopsided grin and released his hands, and reached up to pull his head back down to hers. She kissed him as passionately as she knew how, and his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
The hall broke out into applause. And they both jerked apart and stared at everyone hazily, as if they were waking up from a dream.  
  
A/N: I am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews that I got, I wish that I had time to thank all of you.but that would just delay my posting time. This story is ALMOST over and at the end I will do a big thank you for everyone.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	9. P.S. I Love You

**A/N: Okay, this is it, the last chapter, and this will be the FIRST story that I have ever finished. Isn't that great? Now I just have to finish all of the others.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything! *whispers* But not the plot…that is mine…somehow.**

**Chapter Nine**

            Ron's face was so red that it could have lit the entire hall if it had been dark. Hermione was staring with her eyes wide not knowing what to say. Harry was blinking…just blinking. Ron leapt over the table and pulled Draco at him by the back of his robes.

            "What do you think that you are doing you slimy git! Who gave you permission to touch my sister like that?" Ron got ready to hurl a punch but someone held his fist. He turned to look, it was Hermione.

            "Ron," she whispered. "Don't do it." Ron looked at her confused, and lowered his fist; she took his hand and led him out of the hall. Harry was still looking at them…blinking. Ginny looked around the hall, people were still clapping. She turned to Draco.

            "Why are they clapping?" She whispered.

            "They know," he said smiling. She grinned back and bowed to the crowd. This caused a bunch of whistling.

            Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked up to Ginny shyly, "Do you still want that makeover?" Ginny looked from Draco to them, she was clueless and didn't know what to say.

            Draco put his arm around her waist, "She doesn't need it." The whole Hall rushed towards them and began smothering them with questions about the letters, they asked if it was all just an act, or if the letters were over. Ginny sighed and waved her hands at the crowd to get them to hush.

            "The letters are over." Draco said, then pulled Ginny out of the Hall.

*******

One week before school was over:

_Dear Mystery Man,_

_            You have beautiful grey eyes, and soft blond hair, and are not scrawny. You are sweet and gentle, I love the way you hold me and I love the way you kiss me. I love the way your breath feels on my neck and I love the way you look at me. I love the way you talk to me and I love the way you smell. I love the way you hold my hand and I love the way you smile._

_Yours,_

_Mystery Woman_

_P.S. I love you._

_Dear Mystery Woman,_

_            You have the most wonderfully gorgeous red hair, and deep chocolate colored eyes. You are happy and cheerful, the light of my life. I love the way your hands feel in my hair, I love the way your skin feels under my touch. I love the way your laughter makes my stomach twist, and I love the way you walk. I love the way you treat me, I love the way you are._

_Always Yours,_

_Mystery Man_

_P.S. I love you more._

**THE END.**

**A/N: That was really fluffy *feels stomach lurch*. Did you guys like it? I hope you did because that was THE END. Heh heh, no more! I'm done! YAY! *skips***

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
